Christel
by Berg-ulme
Summary: Ein Assassinen AZUBI lässt sich in die lustvolle Welt der Sinne entführen… oder in die sinnliche Welt der Lust… oder in die weltliche Sinnlosigkeit. Das könnt ihr euch aussuchen.


A/N: Ich habe mir lediglich nur die Kuliesse der Scheibenwelt geborgt. Die Personen gehören mir.

Ich schreibe sonst kein _solches Zeug_, deswegen bitte ich um Reviews mit _nutzbarem Inhalt_, damit ich meinen Stil verbessern kann

Summary: Ein Assassinen- AZUBI lässt sich in die lustvolle Welt der Sinne entführen… oder in die sinnliche Welt der Lust… oder in die weltliche Sinnlosigkeit. Das könnt ihr euch aussuchen.

Ach, und noch was: Hallo, mein Name ist Berg-Ulme und ich habe ein Problem.

Ich mache Rechdschraipfeeler und bitte daher um ihr Verständnis. Danke sehr.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Vollmond hing klar am Himmel über der Ältesten aller Städte der Scheibenwelt und unschuldiges Mondlicht machte Bekanntschaft mit der schuldigen Welt.

Ankh-Morpork schlief, oder zumindest ein Teil davon.

Ein kleiner Teil von Ankh-Morpork, besser gesagt einer ihrer Bewohner freute sich über den Mond.

Eine wolkenlose Vollmondnacht war zwar nicht das ideale Arbeitsumfeld eines Assassinen, doch für einen Assassinenschüler, der gerade Heute Nacht seine letzte Prüfung ablegen sollte, schon. So konnte man wenigstens etwas sehen.

Theodor Wundram war nervös. Er wusste, dass seine Lehrer sich hier irgendwo versteckt hatten und ihn beobachteten. So sichtbar wie ein Haufen Schatten auf einer schwarzen Leinwand.

Vorsichtig kletterte Theodor zwischen den Schornsteinen hindurch. Die Prüfer der Assassinengilde waren streng und kannten keine Gnade, wenn es um Fehler ging. Ein schlechter Assassine lief Gefahr selbst umgebracht zu werden, was einen unglaublichen Imageverlust des jeweiligen Assassinen darstellte.

Die Prüfung bestand darin das Opfer zu finden, umzubringen und ungesehen wieder zu verschwinden ,nachdem man seine Karte hinterlassen hatte.

Natürlich war es kein echtes Opfer. Es wäre unglaublich peinlich für alle Beteiligten, wenn es zu einer verhunzten Ermordung käme. Dem Kunden stand das Rechte auf einen sauberen, eventuell sogar schmerzlosen Tod zu.

So würde Theodor nur einen der jüngern Schüler mit einem schwachen Gift ins Land der Träume schicken.

Lautlos ließ Theodor sich auf einem Stück der alten Stadtmauer nieder und zog sein Fernglas aus einer Innentasche. Normalerweise wäre es für ihn nutzlos, aber in einer so hellen Nacht wie dieser konnte er es gut gebrauchen.

Grau schimmerte die Stadt im Mondlicht. Unter ihm erstreckte sich die Gänsetorstrasse. Theodor wurde unruhig, denn er konnte keine Bewegung erkennen. Wenn er das Opfer nicht bald fand, war er automatisch durchgefallen. Wie könnte er das seinen Eltern erklären – Stopp !

Da.

Da war etwas. Ein Jemand an der Ecke zur Woandersgasse. Theodor stellte das Fernglas scharf. Ein blauer Mantel mit hellen Aufschlägen, der nun einfach so herumstand. Das passte auf die Beschreibung, die ihm die Prüfer gegeben hatten.

Blauer Mantel, helle Aufschläge, Zigarrenraucher. Das war sein Opfer.

Aufregung stieg in Theodor auf. Die Jagd begann.

Als er von der Mauer herunterstieg, achtete er darauf im Schatten zu bleiben. Gerade als er die Füße aufgesetzt hatte, setzte sich die Gestalt wieder in Bewegung. So leicht machten es ihm die Prüfer nicht. Die Gestalt wanderte ohne Eile in die Woandersgasse. Theodor folgte ihr, immer hinter Karren oder in Türeingängen verborgen.

„Wo die Prüfer wohl stecken?", fragte er sich abermals.

Die Gestalt öffnete eine Tür und verschwand darin. Theodor hechte hinterher. Er trat in eine undefinierbare Pfütze.

Platsch. Ein paar Ratten drehten sich nach dem Geräusch um.

„Verdammt!", dachte er, doch er hatte keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, kurz nachdem Theodor alle Glieder im Haus hatte.

Hier drin war es stockdunkel, schwärzer als Schwarz. Es brauchte etwas Zeit bis er sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte.

„Wo ist das Opfer?", dachte Theodor noch ,bevor Licht ihn blendete. Er blinzelte.

Die Gestalt stand direkt vor ihm, hielt ein Feuerzeug an eine Zigarre und _sah ihn an._

„Herr Wundram,", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. „Sie sind durchgefallen"

Bumm. Theodor war bewusstlos.

Als er zu sich kam , wäre er leider wieder ohnmächtig geworden.

Sein Kopf dröhnte und die Haut an seinem Hals brannte als ob man ihn am Kragen zurück zur Gilde geschleift hätte.

„Das haben die Prüfer wahrscheinlich sogar getan.", dachte Theodor. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Noch so eine Aktion, die er lieber gelassen hätte. Er war im Krankzimmer der Gildeschule.

Über ihm gebeugt stand Prof. Friedelang, sein Tutor. Tief in seinem Innern wussten prähistorische Teile von Theodors Gehirn sofort, dass _so ein _Gesichtsausdruck nichts Gutes heißen konnte. Diese Erkenntnis wurde in andere Teile seines immer noch ziemlich schläfrigen Bewusstseins weitergegeben.

Dort löste sie folgende Reaktion aus.

„Verdammt!"

„Genau, Bürschchen! Verdammt. Das beschreibt es ziemlich gut, auch wenn „Ich Trottel!" fast noch besser passt.", raunzte Herr Friedelang. Er hatte die Angewohnheit Kommunikation umständlich zu verpacken.

Theodor setzte sich auf. In seinem Kopf spielte eine ganze Trollkapelle.

„War das mit dem Niederschlagen wirklich nötig?", fragte er dumpf.

„Also, da du es jetzt noch wagst solche Fragen zu stellen, dann muss man davon aus gehen, dass man dich nicht fest genug geschlagen hat und man es beim nächsten Mal, falls es das geben sollte, noch fester tun muss!", leierte Friedelang.

Aufgebracht lief der Professor vor Theodors Bett hin und her.

„Ich glaube, es wäre für dich angebracht, angesichts des Umstandes, den du, worauf ich dich ausdrücklich hinweisen möchte, herbeigeführt hast, dass du durchgefallen bist, zu überlegen, wie du deinen Eltern erklärst, _dass_ du durchgefallen bist."

Theodor verarbeitete die letzten zwei Nebensätze.

„Verdammt, mein Eltern!"

„Genau, Junge. Deine Eltern. Jene zwei Menschen, die…", der Professor hatte sich warm geredet, doch Theodor hörte nicht mehr hin. Wenn man Prof. Friedegut zu lange zu hörte, bekam man einen Knoten im Gehirn.

Seine Eltern. Er spürte heiße Scham im Magen. Sein Vater war auch in der Gilde. Als er gehört hatte, dass sein Junge bereits mit Neunzehn zur Prüfung antreten sollte, war er sehr stolz gewesen. Und jetzt hatte man Theodor am Kragen zurück in ein Zimmer voller windpockiger Grundschüler geschleift. Und das Gesicht seiner Mutter erst. Andere Teile von Theodors Gehirn lösten noch eine Reaktion aus.

„Warum?", fragte er Friedelang während einer besonders schwierigen Hypotaxe.

„…was den anerkannten Kenner erkennen lässt, dass…Wie bitte? Warum?", der Professor stockte, „Warum du durchgefallen bist? Das erkläre ich dir doch die ganze Zeit. Du bist durchgefallen, weil…weil…du deine fünf Sinne nicht beisammen hast!"

„Was?"

„Deine Sinne. Sinne, so bezeichnet man im allgemeinen…"

„Ich weiß, was Sinne sind.", sagte Theodor bevor der Professor zu einem weitern Bandwurmsatz ansetzte, „Ich meine, was soll das heißen, ich habe meine fünf Sinne nicht beisammen? Was für Fehler hab ich gemacht?"

Friedelang seufzte tief.

„Du hast dich wieder zu sehr auf das konzentriert, was deine Augen dir gesagt haben und nicht mal das hast du richtig gemacht. Als du in dem Raum mit deinem Opfer warst, hast du dich blenden lassen. Warum hast du dich blenden lassen? Weil du nicht daran gedacht hast, dass erstens dein Opfer Raucher ist und Raucher sich auch im Dunklen eine Zigarre anstecken und zweitens Augen, die sich an Dunkelheit gewöhnt haben, sich besonders leicht blenden lassen."

„Daran habe ich wirklich nicht gedacht.", sagte Theodor leise.

„Genau, du denkst nicht und du hörst nichts und riechst, fühlst und schmeckst nichts. Du glotzt die ganze Zeit in die Gegend."

Der Professor schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du hast Lärm für eine ganze Herde wilder Trolle gemacht. Als du in diese Pfütze getreten bist, ich weiß ja nicht, was du gedacht hast, aber ich habe daran gedacht, was du dir wohl bei so was denkst. Nämlich nichts."

„Ich _habe_ etwas gedacht!"

„Ach, was denn?"

„Nun…Verdammt."

„Das scheinst du ja oft zu denken."

Schuldbewusst senkte Theodor die Schultern. Alle Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, waren die genau die, die er hatte vermeiden wollen.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor. Sie haben das alles mit mir stundenlang durchgekaut, aber irgendwie kommt nichts davon an."

„Genau zu dem Schluss bin auch ich gekommen. Deshalb werde ich dein Training in die Hände von jemanden legen, der hoffentlich besser zu dir durchdringt."

Zu Theodors Überraschung zog Friedelang einen Umschlag aus seiner Jackentasche.

„Hier. Es steht alles darauf, was du wissen musst. Die Rechnung ist bezahlt."

Er drückte Theodor den Umschlag in die Hand ging zur Tür.

„Ach ja, aber erzähl es bloß nicht den andern, dass ich dich da hingeschickt habe, okay?"

Zwei Wochen später strahlte der Neumond Düsternis vom Himmel.

Theodor stand vor der Adresse, die im Umschlag gewesen war.

Es war Club Cautious, wie es auf einem kleinen unauffälligen Schild neben der Tür stand. Er hatte schon davon gehört. Es war eine der geschmackvolleren Filialen der Näherinnengilde. Saubere Betten und saubere Mädchen. Bei den Assassinen gab es ein paar Junggesellen, die angeblich öfter ihre Zeit hier verbrachten und auch ein paar, die eindeutig keine Junggesellen mehr waren. Den Gedanken, was sein Tutor hier machte, schob Theodor schnell weg in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes.

Als er eintrat ,läutete eine diskrete Glocke.

An Tresen erschein ein Fräulein in einem dezenten hellblauen Kostüm. Er musste innerlich grinsen. Seine Mutter hätte gesagt: „Schau Theodor, was für eine adrette junge Dame." Dann rief er sich zur Ordnung.

„Du bist in einem Bordell! Hier denkt man nicht an seine Mutter!"

„Ja, bitte?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Guten Abend. Ich habe einen Termin bei…", er schaute betont lässig auf den Zettel, „Christel."

Das Mädchen musterte seine Kleidung.

„Herr Wundram von Assassinengilde, richtig? Wir haben sie bereits erwartet. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen."

Neugierig lief Theodor hinter dem hellblauen Kostüm her. Er war aufgeregt, aber nicht sonderlich nervös. Er hatte schon mit Mädchen geschlafen, einmal sogar mit einer Näherin. Doch allerdings bezweifelte er, dass Friedegut ihn zu _irgendeiner_ Näherin schicken würde.

Sein Training in die Hände von jemanden legen, der besser zu ihm durchdringt…Was sollte das alles?

Das Kostüm führte ihm durch ein Treppenhaus und einen Gang entlang. Es war ein hübsches Haus. Als Assassine und damit Teil der feinen Gesellschaft bemerkte Theodor natürlich die Gemälde und die Stuckarbeiten, die der Gesellschaft zeigen sollte, das man sich so etwas leiten konnte. Es waren keine Geräusche zu hören.

„Dicke Mauern", dachte er.

Vor einer Tür bleiben sie stehen.

„Fräulein Christel ist für sie bereit.", elegant wies die Empfangsdame durch die Tür. „Ich wünsche gute Unterhaltung,"

Dann schloss sie die Tür.

Wieder stand Theodor in einem dunkeln Raum. Er konnte keine Fenster ausmachen und dort ,wo das Schlüsselloch hätte sein sollen, war nur Schwärze. Es rührte sich nichts.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo.", sagte eine Stimme fünf Zentimeter vor seiner Brust. Vor Schreck sprang er rückwärts gegen die Tür.

„Meine Güte, so schreckhaft?", fragte die Stimme belustig.

Er atmete tief durch.

„Als ich das letzte Mal im Dunkeln stand bin ich niedergeschlagen worden.", versuchte er sich zurechtfertigen.

„Ich werde dich nicht schlagen. Dafür musst du nach nebenan zu Kim gehen."

Theodor hörte wie die Stimme ein paar Schritte von ihm weg machte.

„Ich mache dir Licht an. Du musst entschuldigen, dass ich nur so schlecht Kerzen habe." Es gab das Zischen eines Streichholzes und dann brannte eine schummerige Flamme. „Aber gute Kerzen für mich wären Verschwendung."

Die Stimme bekam einen Körper. Theodor kniff die Augen zusammen, aber viel mehr als etwas wahrscheinlich Weibliches in einem Nachthemd ließ sich nicht erkennen. Die Kerzen waren wirklich schlecht.

Der Körper kam näher und bekam ein Gesicht und das Gesicht zwei Augen, deren Pupillen weiß waren.

„Du bist…"

„Blind. Ja, aber darüber hat sich noch keiner beschwert. Du bist der Kerl von den Assassinen, ja? Ich bin Christel."

Christel grinste und machte einem Knicks.

Aus reinem Reflex wollte Theodor einen Diener machen, doch wer sollte ihn sehen?

Schnell nahm er Christels Hand und gab ihr einen Handkuss, wobei er sich fragte, was eigentlich schlimmer war: Einer _Näherin_ einen Handkuss zu geben oder sich doch vor einer Blinden zu verbeugen.

Doch Christel lachte.

„Ah, gut mitgedacht. Du bist doch nicht so dumm wie dein Lehrer sagt."

Ekel kroch über Theodors Rück..

„Professor Friedegut war bei dir!", fragte er.

„Keine Sorge. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten. Könntest du jetzt bitte das Kettenhemd, die Dolche und was weiß ich ablegen. Das Zeug stört ziemlich und zerreißt die Bettwäsche." Theodor tat wie geheißen und warf seine Sachen auf einen Stuhl neben sich.

„Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?", fragte er um das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

„Darüber, warum du hier bist.", sagte Christel, „Oh, wenn du bei den Stiefeln bist, zieh auch gleich die Socken aus. Ich kann sie zwar nicht sehen, aber schon der Gedanke ist unerotisch."

„Und, warum bin ich hier?", fragte er trotzig und pullte sich Bekleidung von den Füßen.

„Weil du nur das weißt, was deine Augen sehen. Das soll ich ändern. Ich soll dir lehren mit all deinen Sinnen zu Sehen, was vor dir liegt und was _in_ dem liegt, was vor dir liegt. Es gibt immer ein Bild hinter dem Bild. Auf was für einem Boden stehst du ?", fragte sie unvermittelt.

Theodors nackten Fußsohlen berührten den Boden.

Er sah runter. Es waren kalte glatte Fliesen. Er fühlte die dünnen Rillen zwischen ihnen. Die Fliesen waren zu einem einfachen Muster gelegt. Es stimmte.

„Es sind Fliesen,", sagte er, „Ganz einfach gelegt, weiß."

„Gut, und jetzt ohne Licht", sagte Christel und dann blies sie einfach die Kerze aus.

„Hey!" Wieder war Theodor von bedrückender Schwärze eingehüllt.

„Was ist? Hast du Angst im Dunkeln?", höhnte es aus dem Dunkel.

„Nein!"

„Na dann. Sag mir was du _siehst_."

„Nichts. Es ist _dunkel_."

Irgendwoher kam Christels Seufzen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben noch ein Menge Arbeit vor uns. Komm."

Christel nahm Theodors Hand fest in ihre und zog ihn hinter sich her.

„Vorsicht! Bettgestell."

„Au!"

„Ja, genau da."

Sanft druckte sie ihm aufs Bett und wies ihn an sich im Schneidersitz hinzusetzen.

„So, lass mich dich erstmal anschauen.", sagte Christel leise.

Mit diesen Worten legte sie ihm die Hände auf sein Gesicht. Vorsichtig fing sie an darüber zu streichen.

Langsam wanderten ihre Finger über Theodors Schläfen ,seine Wangen seinen Hals.

„Mm, ich mag gut rasierte Männer"

„Danke."

Ihre eine Hand strich über seinen Mund, die andere über seine Stirn.

„Aber du bist etwas eitel, nicht wahr. Komm, sei ehrlich."

Theodor war überrascht und auch etwas ärgerlich, dass diese fremde seine kleine Schwäche kannte

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Balsam auf den Lippen, gezupfte Augenbraun. Man kann immer weiterblicken als nur auf das tatsächliche Bild."

Theodor wollte gerade antworten, als Christels Lippen sich auf seine drückten. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, was er mochte, allerdings nur kurz als ob sie sich nur kurz umsehen wollte.

Sie ließ von ihm ab.

„Aber du solltest dir das Rauchen abgewöhnen.", flüsterte sie in seine Wange.

„Aber ich habe mir doch…", dann sah Theodor hinter sein eigenes Bild…

Es war als ob er plötzlich ein zweites Paar Augen geöffnet hätte.

„Ich schätze, Raucher mit geputzten Zähnen schmecken anders mal Nichtraucher, richtig?"

„Nur für Kenner."

Er spürte, wie sie lächelte. Ihre hochgezogenen Mundwinkel an seiner Wange. Das fing an Spaß zumachen.

„Jetzt bin ich dran."

Wie zuvor Christel bei ihm, tastete er sie vorsichtig ab.

„Jemand hilft dir bei den Vorbereitungen auf deine Kunden." sagte Theodor nach einer Weile, „Wahrscheinlich die gleiche Person, die dir die Kerzen gibt.",

Er konnte Christels Verblüffung praktisch _riechen_.

„Das stimmt. Wie hast du das raus gekriegt?"

„Nun, deine Haare sind frisiert, aber du trägst kein Make-up. Das wäre ja auch Verschwendung in der Finsternis hier."

Christel lachte.

„Ja, Fräulein Henk hilft mir."

„Fräulein? Ist das nicht der Ausdruck für…"

„Eine Näherin, die noch nicht lange im Geschäft ist. Aber Fräulein Henk kümmert sich nicht um Kunden, sondern um uns. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?"

Schaudernd fühlte Theodor wie Christels Hände unter sein Hemd schob. Ihre Finger führen die Linien auf seiner Brust nach. Heiße Spuren schienen auf seiner Haut zurückzubleiben. Zitternd sog er Luft ein, als Christel ihre Hände weiter über seinen Rücken bis zum Bund seiner Hose wandern ließ.

„Du hast doch schon mit jemanden geschlafen, oder?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja", brachte Theodor hervor. „Warum fragst du?"

„Weil dein Herz klopft, wie bei einem Vogelküken.", flüsterte Christel. Sie rücke näher zu ihm, Brust lag an Brust."

„Dumdum, dumdum."

Theodor spüre ihren Atem an seinem Ohr und wusste nicht, was ihn mehr störte, dass sie glaubte, dass er Jungfrau war oder dass sie ihn ausgerechnet mit einem Vogelküken vergleichen musste.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich noch nicht mit einem Mädchen geschlafen hätte?"

„Oh", sagte Christel. „Dann hätte ich dich weggeschickt."

Mit geübten Bewegungen zog sie ihm das Hemd aus.

„Ich halte nicht davon, wenn Jungs sich die Sache mit dem ersten Mal so einfach machen. Es ist …feige. Außerdem, die Jungs die genug Geld für einen Besuch bei mir haben, werden als so gute Partien gehandelt. Die brauchen keine Übungsstunden."

Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte Christel ihn auf die Matratze, dann fühlte Theodor wie sie sich rittlings auf ihn setzte. Ihre Hitze um seine Mitte ließ ihn aufstöhnen und er hatte das Gefühl, seine Hose schrumpfte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie ausziehen.", sagte Christel von oben hinunter, ganz so als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen.

„Aber wahrscheinlich", dachte er, „haben in so einem Moment immer dein gleichen Gedanken."

Die Federn der Matratze quietschten als sich Christel vorbeugte um ihn zu küssen. Die Spitzen ihrer Haare strichen über Theodors Brust und jagten Gänsehaut über seinen Rücken. Seine Hände umfassten ihrer Hüften, pressten ihr Becken gegen seinen Schritt. Nur Christels Nachthemd war zwischen ihnen.

Ihre Lippen löste sich von seinem Mund und ein dumpfes Stöhnen quoll daraus hervor. Theodor fühlte ihrer Hände, die die Linien auf seinen Bauch untersuchten.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss er das langsame, fast neckische Kreisen ihres Beckens. Nach einer kurzen Weile des Schweigens fühlte Theodor ,auf esoterische Art und Weise den Blick von Christel lichtlosen Augen.

„Hast du schon mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen?"

Es brauchte eine Weile bis die Botschaft, durch den Strudel der Erregung, in Theodor Bewusstsein gelangte. Seine Antwort fand den Weg schneller hindurch.

„Was!"

„Na ja, du hast gefragt, was wäre, wenn du noch nicht mit einem _Mädchen_ geschlafen hättest. Da habe ich gedacht, vielleicht …"

„Nein!", sagte Theodor. „Ich habe mit Jungen nichts am Hut."

Christel lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Und was, wenn doch?"

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht…"

„Jaha, das sagen manche Kunden von Kim auch immer bevor er mit ihnen anfängt."

„Er…", murmelte Theodor.

Nun, da _war_ diese eine Nacht nach der Zwischenprüfung. Er und Benjamin hatten viel getrunken und waren am nächsten Morgen in einem Bett aufgewacht.

Das Aufwachen war eine peinliche Angelegenheit gewesen, doch nachdem man bemerk hatte, dass alle Kleidungsstücke an rechten Platze waren, war klar gewesen, dass es eigentlich nichts geben könnte, was ihnen peinlich sein musste.

Aber…ein Rest Unsicherheit blieb, auch wenn das Gehirn sagte, dass nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein dürfte und dass es Beweise gab und so weiter.

Aber Betrunkene taten manchmal komische Dinge nachdem sie komische Dinge getan hatten.

Was, wenn Theodor und Benjamin sich hinterher einfach wieder die Hose zugemacht hatten?

„Versuch es dir einfach vorzustellen und versuch es gut finden.", sagte Christel.

„Was hättest du mit einem Jungen gemacht?", sagte Christel und streichelte ihn weiter

Theodor dachte nach. Er kannte natürlich die Geschichten von Jungs, wie Kim und auch die Gerüchte, was Doktor Kevlar mit unartigen Schülern machte. Er versuchte die Bilder herzuholen, die er bei dieser Geschichte im Kopf gehabt hatte. Mit Fünfzehn hatte er sich mal vorgestellt, wie er und ein Junge…aber in dem Alter war man eben etwas verwirrt.

Theodor suchte diese alten Gefühle.

Aber es schoben sich immer wieder Christels Rundungen zwischen die imaginern Männerkörper. Ihre streichenden und knetenden Hände zogen seine Gedanken vom Dort und Damals ins Hier und Jetzt.

Christels Kopf bewegte sich auf und nieder, nahm seinen Glied auf, um es gleich wieder zu entlassen. Ihre rechte Hand fuhr über seinen Oberschenkel. Die andere Hand umfasste seinen Sack, ihre Finger liebkosen seine beiden Kugeln.

Theodor gab ein verärgerten Laut von sich als Christel von seinem Glied abließ

„Na,", hauchte sie ihn sein Ohr, „Was siehst du?"

„Wie…kann…wie soll man sich Männer vorstellen, wenn du – Ah- _das_ tust?", keuchte er als sie ihr Mund wieder seine Eichel aufnahm.

Ein zufriedenes Mmh stieg aus Christels Kehle.

Die Vibration an seinen Penis ließ ihn nach Luft schnappen.

Ein weiteres bedauerliches Mal hob Christel dem Kopf um das Wort am ihn zurichten.

„Das ist der zweite Lektion."

In Theodors Gehirn gab es Aha-Erlebnis, allerdings gab es sich such keine Mühe. Das Blut war woanders jetzt wichtiger.

„Mmh?"

Wieder spürte er ihr lächelndes Gesicht, diesmal an seiner Brust.

„Nicht nur du kannst sehen, was vor dir liegt und was darin liegt. Auch das, was vor dir liegt, kann in dich sehen und es beeinflussen."

„Willst du", brachte Theodor hervor, „sagen, dass ich mich nicht ablenken lassen soll?"

„Ja."

Frustriert grunzte er.

„Hättest du mir das nicht einfach sagen können?"

„Nein. Du musstest selbst drauf kommen. Auf der Jagd darfest du dich nicht von äußeren Eindrücken verirren lassen. Du musstest an deinen Auftrag und deinen Gedanken festhalten."

Langsam führ ihr nasse Zunge an seinem Hals entlang.

„Komme, was wolle."

Plötzlich stand Christel auf und ließ einen verdutzten Theodor auf dem Bett zurück.

„Hey, was wird das denn jetzt ? warum machen wir nicht weiter.", fragte er in hormoneller Verzweifelung.

Der Blut kochte immer noch in seinen Abern, seine Mitte schrei nach Erlösung und was tat Christel?

„Oh, Herr Friedelang hat ausdrücklich gesagt, ich soll deine Sinne so empfindlich wie möglich machen." Zwei Finger kamen aus der Dunkelheit und fuhren über Theodors Lippen. Theodor schauderte. „Und ich glaube, empfindlicher als jetzt geht es kaum noch oder? Und jetzt zieh dich an und geh bitte, oder ich muss Frau Henk rufen."

Theodor wankte durchs Foyer. Das Kostüm wünschte ihm „Einen schönen Abend noch." mit so unschuldiger Stimme, dass es schon wieder verdächtigt war.

Auf der dunkeln Straße pfiff ihm ein gehaltvoller randwärtiger Wind entgegen. Er nahm den Geruch des fernen Ankhs und des nahen Restaurants wahr. Der Boden war fest, doch etwas wies auf versteckte Pfützen hin. Im fahlen Licht der Laternen schimmerten ein paar Fenster und der Helm eines schlafenden Wächters in einem Hauseingang.

Theodor setzte sich die Kapuze auf.

Die nächste Prüfung würde er bestehen.

Und er wusste schon, wo er sich seine Belohnung abholen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja, das war's. Ende in Gelände, Schicht im Schacht. Aus die Maus.

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.

Hasta luego!


End file.
